


Come Undone

by SoftNocturne



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-06-07 07:20:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15214013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoftNocturne/pseuds/SoftNocturne
Summary: Trowa and Quatre come undone after months of being apart





	Come Undone

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt at smut so I apologize if it's uh generic, or awkward, or well anything of the like! But as they say you can only get good at something with practice. So I'm practicing writing smut for a chapter I want to write for one of my series ;3

A long work day, but what’s new? Being the CEO of WEI had so many responsibilities that every day was a long a work day. Quatre Rabebra Winner removed his tie with one hand, fiddling with the knot until he released it and dropped it onto the floor as he entered his home. A penthouse on one of the highest apartment complexes on L4. 

Sighing softly, he began to unbutton his shirt when he felt strong arms envelope him. Strong and warm, circling him and pulling him close. 

A smile spread across his tired face and he turned to see none other than his green-eyed lover. “Trowa.” He spoke softly, only to have his lips crushed against Trowa’s. 

Closing his eyes his lips were parted by Trowa’s tngue, he could feel the wet muscle in his mouth, roaming over his own. All of the air in Quatre’s lungs were sucked out as they kissed, his body trembling from the electric currents of the deep kiss. 

As Trowa pulled away, a small smirk on his lips, Quatre was left panting, wanting more. He turned to face Trowa completely, pulling his lover by his hair toward him, pressing his lips hungrily against him. 

Kiss after kiss, losing breath until both were panting their desires. Glazed eyes hungry for each other and suddenly Quatre felt himself lifted from the ground. Wrapping his arms around Trowa’s shoulders, he was carried bridal style to their bedroom and their foreheads touched as they gazed into each other’s eyes. 

Gently tossed onto their bed he laid on their back as Trowa climbed up on him, remove his sweater and Quatre’s shirt, tossing them to the ground. 

Trowa gently rubbed his fingers over his nipples, caressing his fingertips over his chest. Quatre moaned softly, gasping as he felt Trowa’s teeth gently tug at one of his nipples, his body arching in response. 

Damn that boy has magical teeth. His nipple hardened in response quickly and Trowa moved to the other one, doing the same thing, even using his tongue. Shit. Quatre could already feel himself harden even more than the kiss. 

With a devilish smirk Trowa began to undo Quatre’s pants, tossing them aside, along with his belt, underwear and all. His fingers began to roam over his thighs, then moved over to his pelvis, caressing Quatre’s skin slowly, teasingly. 

Finally, Trowa wrapped his fingers firmly around Quatre’s cock, already hardened slightly. Trowa gazed into Quatre’s eyes, watching the blonde panting with excitement. Then, without warning, he began to stroke Quatre’s shaft, long nimble fingers massaging his skin. 

Moaning with pleasure, Quatre fell limp against the sheets, his body sparking with heat every time Trowa’s fingers caressed him. Suddenly, he gasped! Trowa’s lips were now wrapping around his cock, sucking on the tender flesh, causing Quatre to groan loudly. Damn. It has been forever since he felt Trowa’s lips on his skin. Those lips sucking and grazing teeth gently over his skin. Pulling and tugging, causing electricity to shoot through his skin. 

Groaning, he grabs Trowa’s hair tightly, pulling him up and kissing him deeply. Their lips locked in a sweet kiss of longing. Longing that they had to endure for so long. With Trowa constantly on missions and Quatre with his meetings, intimate moments like these rarely happened. 

Savoring the kiss until they both needed air, they slowly let go of the heated kiss. Trowa’s fingers glided over Quatre’s thigh until he slipped a finger in a tight hole. He could feel Quatre shiver underneath him from the contact. A smirk on his face. 

Moving the finger around, slowly, he slipped another in, then another until he could fit four fingers inside. Once he felt that Quatre was prepared, he reached over to the nightstand, opening the drawer and pulling out a tub of lube, squeezing it onto the palm of his hand and stroking his already hardened length. 

Quatre for his part squirmed under Trowa, panting in need. Trowa finished preparing himself and gently grabbed Quatre’s wrists, pulling them over his head and kissing the blonde once more. 

Green eyes meshed with Aqua blue, and Trowa slipped inside Quatre, groaning as he did so. Feeling that tight entrance of his lover. Quatre’s moans made him even harder, sweet moans as he began to thrust inside him. Moving slow, then picking up the pace, encouraged by Quatre’s moans. 

Panting, breath mingling in the air and droplets of water rolled down from their bodies. Suddenly, each cried out, feeling the passions inside each other. Gasping, moaning from the climax. 

Trowa released Quatre’s wrists, only for the blonde to catch his hands, holding them tight. Gently pressing Quatre’s hands against the sheets they continued to gaze into each other’s eyes. Pounding of heartbeats echoed through their warm bodies moist with sweat. 

“I love you so much Quatre. I cherish these moments the most.” Trowa whispered, leaning down to kiss Quatre softly. 

Returning the kiss Quatre smiled up at Trowa, his eyes sparkling his emotions. “I love you too Trowa. I never want to be without. I want to spend my whole life with you. And only you.” 

Whispering sweet nothings, the two felt as if time stood still. As if their hearts were beating as one.


End file.
